El Digimon
by Doc. K-9
Summary: Cuando un padre y un hijo son separados por el mal solo el valor, la lealtad y el amor podra salvarlos. ¿Podra nuestro heroe Tommy salvar a su padre? Solo si leen la historia lo sabran. El Digimon.Dejen revews por favor. 4 capitulo arriba.
1. Capitulo 1 La historia comienza

**El Digimon.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo este fic mío que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo.**

Personajes:

Protagonista: Tommy himi. (El héroe)

Aliados: Takeru (Tk.) takaishi. (El padre de tommy)

Jyou (Joe) Kido. (El general del ejército aliado)

Yamato (Matt) ishida. (El hechicero)

Sora Takenouchi. (Esposa del Yamato)

Taichi (Tai) Yagami. (El mejor amigo del héroe y granjero vecino)

Takato Matsuki. (El mejor amigo del padre del heroe y comandante del ejército aliado)

Ryo Akillama. (El primo de takato)

Ruki (Rika) Makino (Nonaka). (La esposa de ryo)

Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi. (El científico)

Kouji minamoto. (Capitán del ejército aliado)

Kouichi Kimura. (Segundo Capitán del ejercito aliado)

Izumi (Zoe) Orimoto. (Esposa de Kouji)

Ejército aliado: Andromons, Ikakumons, Wargreymons, Metalgarurumons, Unimons, Weregarurumons, Angemons y greymons (Los soldados aliados)

Enemigos: Lucemon Fall Down Mode. (El Digimon)

Duskmon. (El general del ejército enemigo)

Arkadimon Nivel Ultra: (Comandante del ejército enemigo)

Ejercito enemigo: Datamons, Devimons, Myotismons, Bakemons, Phantomons, BlackWarGreymons, BlackMetalGarurumons, BlackGreymons y BlackWereGarurumons (Los soldados enemigos)

Extras: Hikari (Kari) Yagami. (Difunta Madre y espíritu guía de Tommy)

Elena Jiroshi. (Inventada y novia de tommy)

(Notifico que no son muchos los personajes ya que en este fic solo pondré a unos pocos de cada temporada y algunos inventados para poder así tener un buen fic)

_

* * *

Introducción_

_Hace tiempo atrás, los humanos y digimons vivieron en completa paz y armonía hasta que un dia, un digimon de nombre Lucemon apareció y domino a todo el digimundo destruyendo las granjas que había, solo una sobrevivió, pero nuestra historia no comienza hay. De hecho comienza en una colina donde había un pequeño observando el hermoso amanecer del bosque._

_Su nombre era Tommy Takaishi de Yagami, lamentablemente su madre había sido asesinada por Lucemon cuando el tenia tres años de edad._

Tk¿Observando el amanecer?

Tommy: Si papa pero aun así tengo una duda en mi interior que no me dejan en paz.

Tk¿Cuales son hijo?

Tommy¿Cual, porque o donde esta el significado de la vida?

Tk: No es cual ni porque el significado de la vida. Esta ante tus propios ojos. (La cámara se aleja y muestra como aves salen de los árboles y vuelan para iniciar su jornada en busca de comida y pareja mientras el sol sale por las montañas) Solo hay que viajar y buscarlo.

Se ve una escena donde juntos preparaban la tierra y sembraban las semillas de su huerta después de un rato.

Tai¡TOMMY TK!

Tk¡TAI HOLA VEN Y AYUDANOS AQUI!

Tai salta la pequeña barda de madera que había y ayuda a Tk y a tommy con los asuntos de la granja, ya que su granja había sido devastada y la granja de Tk y tommy era la única que mantenía a todo el digimundo que en ese entonces solo consistían en unas pocas aldeas, la mas cercana era la aldea digital.

Después de un rato los Tai y tk se estaban riendo y hablando al ver el atardecer que era tras la casa de Tk y Tommy y como la casa estaba situada en la cima de aquella colina mientras el pequeño tk estaba observando el espectáculo de ver el atardecer y como los pájaros regresaban a sus hogares después de un dia tan agitado y activo para todos.

Tommy, asombrándose al ver como terminaba el atardecer: Es hermoso.

Tk: Nos vemos mañana tai, que ya es hora de descansar sino mañana no madrugamos.

Tai: Hasta mañana.

Todos se retiran a su casa sin saber que esa noche, algo terrible ocurriría.

Ya era la media noche cuando todo comenzó una puerta se abrió de golpe despertando a tk y hiendo a ver que pasaba, en eso vio a un bakemon y un phantomon entrar a su habitacion.

Bakemon: A ordenes de Lord lucemon debemos llevarlo con el.

Tk con suma preocupación y miedo¿Como?

Phantomon agarrando a Tk: Ya veras el porque.

Tk¡NO SUELTENME POR FAVOR DEJENME!

En eso tommy sale de su habitacion y observa el desastre que había en la casa y ve como su padre es llevado.

Tk, al ver a tommy¡TOMMY QUEDATE, NO VENGAS!

Trata de seguirlos pero cuando sale ve que aceleran y los trata de seguir corriendo y al final ve como el Phantomon y el bakemon se llevan a su padre desapareciendo.

Tommy: No... No... ¡PAPAAAAAAAA!

En eso llega tai corriendo y encuentra a tommy llorando en el suelo.

Tai, preocupándose porque algo le hubiese ocurrido¡TOMMY! (Corre hacia el) Tommy ¿Que paso¿Porque lloras?

Tommy: Algo terrible paso... se lo llevaron

Tai, preocupándose más¿Que paso¿A quien se llevaron?

Tommy: Un phantomon y un Bakemon de lucemon vinieron a mi casa...

Tai aun muy preocupado: Aja.

Tommy: Y... y se... s... se... lle... llevaron a...

Tai, temiendo lo peor¿A quien se llevaron? Dímelo ya por favor.

Tommy: Se llevaron... se llevaron a mi papa. ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

Tai¡¡¡¡¡NO!

Tommy: Yo lo vi todo... trate de detenerlos pero... no pude hacer nada.

Tai entristeciendo de pronto: Tk... No... 'No... No debo llorar, debo ser fuerte por tk y por tommy.'

Cuando regresaban, dentro de la casa.

Joe¡MALDICION!

Matt: Llegamos tarde. Nuestra única esperanza... de seguro a muerto.

Izzy, después de abrir la puerta de la habitacion de tommy: Tal vez no esta habitacion esta intacta.

En eso.

Tai al entrar¿Quienes son y que quieren?

Joe¿Quien es este?

Izzy: El es Taichi Yagami señor.

Tai: Si son del ejército de lucemon y vienen por tommy no se los daré.

Joe¿Tommy sigue vivo?

Tai: Si ¿Porque la pregunta?

Joe: Entonces todavía tenemos la salvación.

Tai¿Que?

Matt: Veras, hay una leyenda que dice que el dia en que el terrible lucemon domine al digimundo un joven que es el hijo del granjero que tiene la única granja viva será la salvación del mundo de lucemon y ese joven es tommy, venimos por el para poder así conseguir salvar a todos y a tk, ya que el es mi hermano menor perdido.

Tai: Yo no quiero dejarlo ir pero el debe elegir. ¿Tu que dices tommy?

Tommy: Haré... haré lo que sea por recuperar a mi papa.

Tai: En ese caso nos vemos, cuídate tommy.

Tommy: Si tai.

Joe: Vamos a la base. Hay empezara tu entrenamiento.

Tommy: Si.

Tommy sigue a joe, a matt y a izzy hasta llegar a una base en el medio de un bosque devastado.

Joe: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar tommy.

Tommy solo asiente y entran a la base.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo el primer capitulo de este fic. 


	2. Segundo capitulo, nuevos amigos, nuevo h

**Segundo capitulo, nuevos amigos, nuevo hogar**

* * *

Aquí tengo todo listo para el segundo capitulo.

Joe: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar tommy.  
Tommy solo asiente y entran a la base.  
Izzy: Vuelvo al laboratorio.  
Matt: Regreso a mi casa.  
Joe: Si... vamos tommy. (Entran y se ve el lugar) Aquí es la única entrada y salida.

Avanzan hasta llegar a una zona llena de cosas soldados.

Joe: Esta es la sección de entrenamiento  
Takato¡ALTO YA!  
Todos los soldados se detienen  
Takato: En descanso. (Corre hacia donde esta joe) Señor, el entrenamiento prosigue bien y... Señor ¿Quien es el pequeño?  
Joe: El es Tommy Takaishi de Yagami.

Takato, sonriéndole y agachándose a su altura: Hola pequeñín, espero que disfrutes tu estancia a.C., soy el comandante matsuki, puedes llamarme takato si quieres... ¡CAPITANES KOUJI Y KOUICHI REPORTENCE A LA ZONA YA!  
Kouji: Si señor.  
Kouichi: Si se... Disculpe señor pero ¿Quien es el joven?  
Takato: Les quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo compañero Tommy Takaishi de Yagami.  
Kouji, después de ver a los ojos de tommy: Joven Tommy, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí.  
Kouichi: Es verdad.

Avanzan un poco más hasta llegar a otro lugar.

Rika: General Joe. Ya regresaron.  
Zoe: Señor bienvenido de vuelta.  
Ryo: Hmmp es trabajo pesado pero al menos lo hice.  
Rika: Ya regresaste ¿Que tal te fue espiando a lucemon?  
Ryo: Terrible...  
Sora: Disculpe señor pero ¿Este es el pequeño que dice que nos salvara a todos?  
Joe simplemente asiente.  
Sora: Bienvenido pequeño, disfruta tu estancia aquí.  
Ryo, por lo bajo: Terrible destino que cargara el por la vida. (En voz normal) Bienvenido pequeño tommy, espero que te sientas como en casa en esta base.  
Joe: El es Ryo y ellas son Sora, La esposa de matt, Zoe, la esposa de kouji y Rika, Esposa de ryo.  
Ryo: Soy el encargado de espiar a lucemon y primo del general.  
Joe: Continuemos.

Avanzan hasta llegar a otra sección que era una cabaña.

Matt: General Kido, Tommy Takaishi de Yagami, adelante pasen.  
Los dos entran, tommy algo sorprendido de que antes de que tocaran les ofrecieran pasar.  
Matt: Estaba esperándolos pero díganme ¿Les ofrezco algo¿Un te, agua, Algo mas?  
Joe: Un poco de te para mi.  
Tommy: Te estaría bien.  
Matt: De acuerdo espérenme. (Saca dos tazas con agua caliente de una alacena y saca dos sobres y los mete en la taza y los lleva a la mesa, para luego traer un poco de azúcar y tres cucharas en lo que el se sirve otra taza de agua y le pone el te y lo lleva a la mesa.  
Matt: Tommy, bienvenido a mi humilde hogar... se que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que un hechicero puede pagar pero, gracias por venir.  
Tommy: No al contrario su hogar es muy hermoso y gracias por su hospitalidad con un extraño como yo.

Matt: No eres extraño para mi tommy, al contrario eres un niño muy dulce y noble y un sobrino digno de hacerse apellidar takaishi de yagami.  
Tommy, sorprendiéndose de pronto ante la acción de matt¿Sobrino?  
Matt: Si, pero le pedí a tu padre que jamás me revelara para que así sea una sorpresa grata para ti.  
Tommy sonríe al saber aquel secreto.  
Matt: bueno si miras a la ventana.  
Tommy voltea y observa el amanecer en las mismas montañas del mismo bosque que era parte de su granja salir y solo sonríe para sus adentros.  
Tommy: Tal vez el significado de la vida no tenga un cual ni un porque pero si se donde esta, ya que el significado de la vida, esta ante mis propios ojos.  
Matt: Exacto y ¿Sabes el porque esta ante tus ojos?  
Tommy: No.  
Matt: El porque esta ante tus propios ojos es porque esta siempre presente. Y ¿Sabes cual es el significado de la vida?  
Tommy: No.  
Matt: Nadie lo sabe ya que existen muchas teorías pero... (Voltea a ver el amanecer recordando varias cosas) yo creo simplemente creo que el significado de la vida es tener un gran valor, luchar por tus ideales, vivir la vida a tu forma, ver como crecen tus descendientes y finalmente morir para nacer nuevamente en otro cuerpo para volver a vivir eso pero de diferente forma y con distintos obstáculos para alcanzar tus ideales.

Tommy asiente satisfecho con las respuestas a sus dudas  
Joe: Palabras muy sabias matt.  
Matt: Gracias pero es solamente una teoría.  
Joe: Si... Tommy, vamos.  
Tommy parándose: Si... Gracias por su hospitalidad y por el te.  
Matt: No al contrario, gracias por tu visita y por pasar este rato conmigo.

Joe y tommy avanzan y luego de un rato llegan a una sección que parecía un laboratorio cerrado y tocan.

Izzy¡Contraseña!  
Joe¡Alpha omega delta uno!  
La puerta se abre y dejan pasar a tommy y a joe.  
Joe: Este es el laboratorio de izzy.  
Izzy: A general, Tommy, justo ahora los quería ver a los dos.  
Joe¿Que ocurre izzy?  
Izzy: Dos noticias la primera es que conseguimos la caja fuerte donde estan guardadas algunas pertenencias que le serán útiles a tommy y la segunda ya tenemos preparadas las actividades que vas a practicar tommy.  
Joe asiente.  
Tommy: Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me dicten para recuperar a mi padre.  
Izzy asiente.  
Izzy: Lo mejor será que escuches, ya que tú vas a tener un entrenamiento muy largo y prolongado durante los siguientes años.

Tommy: Si.  
Joe: Me asombra tu devoción y decisión por recuperar a tu padre.  
Tommy: Yo lo quiero recuperar y es por eso que estoy tan decidido.  
Joe: En ese caso sígueme.

Avanzan hasta llegar a un campo lleno de cabañas.

Joe: A partir de hoy aquella cabaña de hay va a ser tu nueva casa.  
Tommy: Si.  
Joe: Déjame llevarte a donde compartirás cabaña y a tus compañeros y enseñártela.  
Tommy: Si.  
Joe: Esta cabaña será donde vivirás, y compartirás con varios soldados y conmigo.  
Entran y joe le enseña la cabaña.  
Joe: Tus cosas llegaran en pocas horas y puedes dormirte un rato si quieres, ya que a sido un viaje muy largo y cansado para ti.  
Tommy: Si.  
Joe: Aquí esta tu cama, acuéstate y descansa bien.  
Tommy: Si.  
Joe: Descansa bien, porque mañana va a empezar un dia muy pesado.  
Tommy ya estaba dormido cuando joe le hablaba.  
Joe, sonriendo para si mismo ante las opciones: Espero que sea tan buen aprendiz, científico y soldado igual que siendo tan buen chico.

Sale de la habitacion para dirigirse al estudio de la cabaña y empezar a trabajar en los horarios de tommy para que al dia siguiente pudiera tenerlas a mano.

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo y ya conocen todo. En fin, nos vemos luego y dejen revews por favor 


	3. Tercer capitulo Una nueva amiga, un avi

Tercer capitulo. Una nueva amiga, un aviso y empezando con todo el trabajo

Fic hecho por Doc. Kingwolfmon.

Digimon no es mio sino de Toei Aniation Co y Akiyoshi hongo. Si esta historia iguala o es como otra que existe ya, aplico mis derechos a favor de esta.

Doc. Kingwolfmon.

Bueno, aquí traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic.

* * *

Joe estaba en el estudio revisando un horario.

Joe: Veamos la lista 6:00 - 7:00 a.m. calentamiento; 7:00 - 8:00 a.m. Desayuno; 8:00 - 12:00 p.m. Clases escolares; 12:00 - 1:30 p.m. Almuerzo; 1:30 - 3:30 p.m. Entrenamiento físico; 3:30 - 5:30 p.m. Clases de ciencia avanzada (Lo que le enseñara izzy); 5:30 - 7:00 p.m. Cena; 7:00 - 10:00 p.m. Clases de hechicería; 10:00 - 11:30 p.m. Literatura y charla. Si... esta todo, a partir de mañana empezara el entrenamiento y la nueva vida.  
Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana.

Tommy se despertó al mismo tiempo que joe, ya que aunque estaba cansado era su costumbre levantarse temprano y salen al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones ya arreglados.  
Joe: Tommy... justo ahora te iba a despertar para empezar el entrenamiento.  
Tommy: Descuida, soy granjero, por lo que estoy acostumbrado a despertarme temprano.  
Joe: De acuerdo. Aquí tienes. (Le entrega una hoja de papel con su horario listo) Vamos, hay que calentar.  
Tommy: Si.  
Inician con un calentamiento sencillo para aumentar el nivel y seguir todos los horarios.  
Ya en la noche.

Tommy: Es todo lo que recuerdo de mi madre  
Joe: De acuerdo. 'Con esto tendré mejor idea de que es lo que pasa'  
Mientras tanto en otra zona del digimundo.

Phantomon: Lord Lucemon. Aquí tenemos al humano.  
Lucemon Fall Down Mode.  
Lucemon F.D.M: Bien... tráiganlo a mi presencia.  
Llevan a tk ante lucemon y lo lanzan frente a el.  
Lucemon F.D.M: No tiene el suficiente poder, pero aun así podrá servir.  
Tk: 'Que es lo que quiere de mi'  
Lucemon F.D.M: Vallan preparándolo.  
Soldados: Si.  
Ryo, que estaba espiando a lucemon: Si.  
Duskmon: Tu vigilalo en la celda.  
Ryo: Si señor.  
Ya cuando todos se van a preparar todo, ryo habla con tk.  
Ryo: Pssst.  
Tk¿Que quieres? que no vez que...  
Ryo: Shhh, soy un espía del ejército aliado, no dejes que me descubran mira.  
Tk: Tk takaishi de yagami.  
Ryo: Ryo akillama de nonaka.  
Tk saca algo de si bolsillo-  
Ryo: Ese niño...

Tk: Es mi hijo y estoy preocupado por el, quien sabe que le vallan a hacer.  
Ryo: No es eso ¿ese niño acaso no es tommy takaishi de yagami?  
Tk: Si.  
Ryo¿E-eres el padre de tommy takaishi de yagami?  
Tk: Si... espera ¿Porque preguntas?  
Ryo: Es que yo conozco a tu hijo esta en las filas aliadas de mi general joe tratare de descubrir los planes de lucemon y llevar la información para poder sacarte de aquí, por favor se paciente a lucemon le toma varios años terminar los preparativos para sus planes, en el cambio de turnos voy a espiarlo y a avisarles del peligro que corres y descuida tu hijo esta sano y salvo en las manos del general joe, el hechicero matt, el científico izzy y conmigo... por lo que no te preocupes por el, ya veras como te rescataremos entre los cinco a... ya viene el cambio nos vemos después.  
Tk, entregándole unas semillas doradas: Ten... esto te servirá de evidencia de mi presencia aquí y de que hablaste conmigo, se que tommy... se que mi hijo lo reconocerá.  
Ryo, agarrando las semillas: Si.

Después del cambio de guardia.

Lucemon F.D.M: Eres mi mejor soldado por lo que te diré mi plan.  
De regreso en la base.

Joe: Se que tu padre estará a salvo.  
Tommy: Sinceramente eso espero joe.  
Joe: Anda, ve a...  
En eso entra ryo apresurado y asustado a la base.  
Ryo¡SEÑOR HAY GRAVES PROBLEMAS!  
Joe¿Que es lo que pasa?  
Ryo: Hable con el padre de tommy y también le saque los planes a lucemon... el asunto es mas grave de lo que creíamos piensan hacerlo el S.F. señor.  
Joe¿¡QUE!?  
Ryo: Aquí tengo evidencias de los planes.  
Tommy: Papa...  
Ryo: Aquí tengo evidencias de que hable con el (Saca las semillas doradas y tommy las reconoce)  
Tommy: Esas... esas son las semillas que confirman quien de confianza hablo con mi padre...  
Joe: Dios de mi vida... tommy, tengo que hablar contigo.

Salen de la casa y llegan a otra zona del campamento donde no se veía a nadie.

Joe: Tommy, me temo que piensan darle el mismo destino de tu madre a tu padre y que la única forma de salvarlo es que el escape o que lo rescatemos nosotros de lo contrario me temo que el...  
Tommy, casi a llanto: Comprendo... pero lo vamos a salvar ¿verdad?  
Joe: 'Son pocas las probabilidades pero en este digimundo tan loco todo es posible' Si.  
Tommy: 'Por favor espera un poco papa, pronto te salvaremos'  
¿??: Señor.  
Joe: Elena creí que dormías.  
Elena: Disculpe pero quise salir a dar una vuelta para relajarme un poco pero dígame señor... ¿Es verdad que el puede llegar a vivir por mi destino?  
Joe: Si no nos damos prisa si... a si... tommy, ella es Elena tiene tu edad.  
Elena: Hola tommy soy Elena Jiroshi.  
Tommy: Soy Tommy Takaishi de Yagami.  
Joe: Bueno niños vallan a dormir para que mañana entrenen juntos.  
Tommy y Elena: Si.

Al día siguiente en el laboratorio tommy hacia un gran avance y Elena se esforzaba mucho para alcanzarlo.

Izzy: Bien echo Tommy, Elena, bastante bien, sigue practicando.  
Tommy: Gracias.  
Izzy: No hay problema 'Que buen alumno y que buen chico es, es muy triste que le hallan arrebatado a sus padres para fines malignos'

Ya eran las once y media de noche cuando termino el entrenamiento de ese día y todos fueron a dormir para que al día siguiente.

Elena: 'Tommy es un buen chico... no merece tener mi destino y menos de esa forma.'  
Tommy: 'Elena, amigos, gracias por estar en estos momentos a mi lado. Papa... por favor resiste, pronto iremos a rescatarte no temas te salvaremos, te lo prometo'  
Elena, cerrando sus ojos: 'Espero que cumpla su cometido ya que el pobre esta muy mal y necesita ayuda'  
Tommy, cerrando los suyos también: 'Se que salvaremos a mi papa de ser necesario sacrificare mi vida por hacerlo'  
Elena: 'Por favor dios'  
Tommy: 'No dejes que mi padre muera has que resista todo hasta que yo llegue'  
Elena: 'Y que no tenga miedo'  
En eso los dos se quedaron dormidos a descansar para que al día siguiente volvieran a hacer su entrenamiento.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y les guste mucho y nos vemos después


	4. El inicio de un viaje

Bueno, antes que nada quisiera darles agradecimientos a los que leen el fic. Mil gracias por leerlo y espero este capitulo les guste.

* * *

Pasaron los años, tommy y Elena crecieron haciéndose muy buenos amigos, tenían once años de edad y tommy aun recordaba que quería recuperar a su padre a toda costa.  
Joe: Buen día Cabo Takaishi.  
Tommy: Buen día general kido.  
Joe¿Que tal has estado?  
Tommy: Muy ocupado con el entrenamiento, entrenando a los soldados, revisando los reportes diarios del espía Akillama y también preparándome.  
Joe: Je, je... bueno ¿Que tal las cosas con Elena?  
Tommy: Bien señor.  
Joe: je, je, je... bueno Takaishi... es decir tommy... es hora de hablar seriamente.  
Tommy: Si señor.  
Se van a la zona donde siempre solían hablar.  
Tommy: De que desea hablar señor.  
Joe: De ti tommy.  
Tommy¿Que?  
Joe: Ya casi es hora.  
Tommy¿Casi es hora de que señor?  
Joe: De que partas en el trayecto para rescatara tu padre  
Tommy: Señor. Seguiré sus órdenes pero ¿Cuando debo hacerlo?  
Joe: Mañana al atardecer.  
Tommy: Si señor. Me preparare.  
Joe: Oye Tommy una cosa mas antes de irte.  
Tommy: Si señor.  
Joe: Todos te quieren ver en la cabaña cuatro.  
Tommy: Si señor.  
Tommy va hasta hay y ve a todos sus amigos hay esperándolo pacientemente.  
Tommy¿Me estaban llamando?  
Izzy: Si tommy. Te estábamos llamando.  
Matt: Por tres razones.  
Takato: La primera es para desearte buena suerte.  
Ryo: La segunda es para decirte que te cuides.  
Kouji: Y la tercera es para que veas a alguien que no has visto en años.  
Tai, que había llegado a visitarlo: Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos tommy.  
Tommy¿Tai?  
Tai, sonriendo: Y me alegro tanto de volverte a ver y que me recuerdes aun.  
Tommy: Como no olvidarte. Si tu fuiste quien me ayudo en todo momento triste y durante todo este tiempo me apoyaste, te estoy muy agradecido amigo y dime ¿Que tal la granja?  
Tai: Sigue estando tal cual la dejaste tommy y así estará mientras tú y tu padre vivan.  
Tommy solo sonríe.  
Tai se le acerca y le da un abrazo.  
Tommy: Haré todos mis esfuerzos para regresar con mi padre.  
Tai: Cuídate mucho.  
Takato, poniendo su mano en el hombro de tommy y su mano enfrente de el: No importa la situación porque.  
Kouji, imitando la reacción de takuya: Siempre juntos.  
Kouichi, haciendo lo mismo: Siempre unidos.  
Izzy, siguiéndoles: Siempre atentos.  
Matt, usando la misma reacción: Siempre precavidos.  
Ryo, guiándose por los demás: Siempre contentos.  
Zoe, imitando a los demás: Siempre al tanto  
Sora, haciendo la misma maniobra: Siempre fieles.  
Rika, uniéndose a todos: Siempre valientes.  
Elena, haciendo lo mismo: Siempre felices.  
Tai, aunque algo confuso, hace lo mismo: Siempre directos.  
Joe, también haciéndolo: Y siempre preparados nosotros.  
Tommy, aceptando la acción y poniendo su mano por sobre la de demás: Vamos a estar juntos y a luchar hasta el final.  
Todos, menos tommy: Buena suerte en tu trayecto y que la suerte te acompañe.  
Tommy: Gracias amigos... haré todos mis esfuerzos para regresar con vida.  
Elena, abrazándolo: Te voy a estar esperando.  
Tommy, haciendo el mismo acto: Cuídate y se feliz.  
En eso un impulso hace que se den un beso dulce y tierno.  
Todos sonríen al ver el acto de tommy y Elena.  
Joe: Sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.  
Todos asienten y aplauden ante el acto pero a tommy y a Elena no les importaba que les observaran.  
A la mañana siguiente en el laboratorio.  
Izzy: Tommy, después de un tiempo logre abrir la caja fuerte que dentro encerraba esto. Es una fotografía, una carta, un diario y una espada que creo que te serán útiles en tu trayecto.  
Tommy: Gracias.  
Va con matt hasta su casa.  
Matt: Ten, con esto estaremos en contacto y nos mantendremos alerta ya que también es un rastreador.  
Tommy: Gracias tío.  
Matt: Descuida sobrino, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.  
Va con takato.  
Takato: Ten este mapa te guiara a través del digimundo hasta llegar a tu destino y también es un honor darte tu primera medalla la del valor.  
Tommy: Gracias y para mi es todo un honor aceptar la medalla y juro hacer todos mis esfuerzos para regresar a mi segundo hogar.  
Todos aplauden ante el comentario que hizo tommy  
Tai: Ten tommy, esto fue lo que me dio tu padre antes de que tu nacieras, con esto tu nacieras, con este Dispositivo rastreador sabré que tu estas bien o si tienes problemas.  
Tommy: Gracias.  
Ya en la tarde.  
Tommy caminaba hacia la única entrada y salida y todos se despedían de el y esperaban que regresara con bien.  
Tommy: 'Tal vez nunca lo vuelva a hacer o tal vez tarde o temprano regresare a esta base que se convirtió en mi segundo hogar quien sabe que me traerán el destino'  
Flash back.

Cuando era pequeño justo el día en que todo paso.  
Tk¿Observando el amanecer?  
Tommy: Si papa pero aun así tengo una duda en mi interior que no me dejan en paz.  
Tk¿Cuales son hijo?  
Tommy¿Cual, porque o donde esta el significado de la vida?  
Tk: No es cual ni porque el significado de la vida. Esta ante tus propios ojos.  
Fin del flash back.

Tommy: 'es cierto el significado de la vida aunque no se sepa cual es ni porque no se sabe el significado siempre estará presente ante nuestros propios ojos.  
Tommy sigue caminando hasta que.  
¿??: Alto.  
Tommy¿Quien eres tu y que quieres?  
???: Soy el soldado phantomon y a ordenes Lord lucemon me dio ordenes directas de eliminar a cualquier ser que ande por estos rumbos.  
Tommy: Hazte a un lado.  
Tommy pasa pero el phantomon pasa frente a el.  
Phantomon: Solo cumplo las órdenes de mi lord. ¡OZ DE LA MUERTE!  
Tommy salta hacia atrás.  
Phantomon¡OZ DE LA MUERTE!  
Tommy salta nuevamente hacia atrás y saca su espada.  
Phantomon: Quédate quieto... ¡OZ DE LA MUERTE!  
Tommy se defiende con su espada.  
Tommy¿Que acaso no entiendes?  
Phantomon¿Que?  
Tommy: Yo no me la pase diecisiete años entrenando y estudiando bajo un gran general, un buen científico, un gran mago y siendo granjero de nacimiento y no llegue hasta aquí para morir ya que mi meta esta lejos. ùú  
Derriba al phantomon.  
Tommy¡Ya que mi meta es rescatar a mi padre a toda costa!  
Con un ataque en diagonal logra hacer que el phantomon de-evolucione a etapa micro y prosigue con su marcha hacia el rescate de su padre.

* * *

Bueno es lo que se me ocurrió hasta aquí le dejo. Nos vemos luego. 


End file.
